As the number of wireless standards and the range of frequencies of wireless communications continue to increase, there is increasing need for communication receivers that are capable of handling multiple wireless standards spanning a wide range of frequencies. Also, as the number of wireless devices and the amount of wireless communications taking place increase, these communication receivers have to function satisfactorily in the presence of large amounts of noise and interference.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.